


Operation PeeWee

by ThePiesEndure



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, hint of mcdanno, mcdanno, mcrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Catherine have hit the biggest hitch in their relationship.  She's pregnant and in the Stan and he's stuck in Hawaii trying to avoid telling the ever curious Danno what's really going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Matter What

“Ste-eve!”

Steve paused, piece of toast clenched between his teeth as he craned his neck back at Catherine’s strangled yell. He could see her profile through the bathroom doorway as she was hunched over the basin, shoulders lifting and falling slightly. He frowned and walked over to see what was wrong.

He swallowed the toast and said, “Cath?”

She pushed her hair from her face, lifting her eyes to his. The anxious expression that she wore was so out of character that for a moment Steve wasn’t sure how to react. They just stared at each other silence growing between them.

“I have to go back to the Stan, Steve. I can’t be…like…this…” Catherine waved a hand at her whole body. Steve’s brows came down, hard, consternation written all over his face.

“Like what?”

She shook her head and said, “I can’t be this, Steve. We’re…I’m not ready for this.”

“Ready for what?” Steve was being obtuse. He already figured out what she was trying to avoid. But, he needed to hear her speak the words. To make it real in his own mind.

Catherine continued to look at him. “You really want me to say it, Steve?”

Brushing crumbs from his bottom lip he just returned her look. She blew air out in frustration.

“Steve. We can’t have a baby. Look at us.” She indicated the tiny bathroom. “We’re in a hotel halfway across the world. And…”

Steve’s jaw tightened. “And?”

Catherine shut her eyes, shaking her head. “I have to keep going. I can’t go home now.”

Steve leaned his head against the door frame, eyes narrowing at her words. “No one’s saying you should, Cath.”

“But, I’m pregnant.” And there they were. The words he was waiting for. Though it was surprising that it didn’t scare him. He felt oddly calm, but then perhaps that was his SEAL training kicking in. Shock would come later…

“So, what do you want to do, Catherine?”

She blinked at him. “I have to go to the Stan.”

"Then go," Steve said.  Catherine started a little at the abruptness of his tone.

“Steve…”

He lifted an eyebrow at her and said, his tone reasonable, “You’re not that far along, right?  So, why let it stop you?” His lips twitched.  “If it were me I’d still be going out there.”

“Yeah, well that’s you,” Catherine said as she stood and moved to put the pregnancy test down on the bench.  She prodded his chest as she went past him.  “And, you can’t get pregnant.” 

Steve laughed.  “True.  But, it’s not like you to let something defeat you.”  He turned with his shoulder against the doorframe, observing her movements through the room. 

Catherine walked to the bed and sat on the edge, raking her fingers through her hair.  Steve crossed the room in long strides to join her, settling in a crouch next to the bed.  She looked at him then averted her gaze.  He sighed as he rested a hand on her knee, a gentle pressure.

“Cath.  What do you need me to do?” 

Her breath caught a little before she said, “Stay…”

Steve tilted his head to the side, a questioning look on his face.  “Here?”

She shook her head.  “Home.”

“Hawai’i?”

Catherine’s lips tightened in a thin line.  “It’s where I want to come back to.”  Leaning back from him she gave a soft groan as she said, “I need to know that you’ll be there for me when I...” 

Steve squeezed her leg gently.  “I’ll be wherever you need me to be.” 

She met his gaze wanting to believe his words so much but there was uncertainty there.  After all he had his life, his team…

“Catherine, you gotta trust that,” Steve said, as if he could read her mind.  “You have to hold onto that.”

Catherine closed her eyes, nodding a little before tucking her chin down and murmuring, “I love you.” 

Steve smiled, shifting to sit on the bed next to her.  She opened her eyes again as he tucked a lock of hair back from her face.

“I love you, too.” He cupped her face in his hands, pressing his lips against hers then whispering, said, “No matter what.” 

Catherine clung to his words as she held onto his arms knowing that she could depend on him, even when she felt she couldn’t depend on anything else.  And that would have to be enough…for now…


	2. Not Danno

Danny was sitting at his desk, going through some files when he caught movement out in the main room. Getting to his feet, he left his office to see Steve leaning against the computer table, brow furrowed in concentration.  
  
“Steve?”  
  
Steve glanced up for a second, eyes narrowing, before looking at the screen again. “Get me up to speed, Danno.”  
  
Danny lifted an eyebrow and said, “You’re not due back.”  
  
Steve’s lips twisted in a wry smile. “Change of plans. What’s this case?”  
  
Danny shook his head. “We’ve got it all under control.”  
  
Steve looked at him, expression sharp. “Tell me, anyway.”  
  
Danny rolled his eyes, leaning forward and gesturing with one hand. “You don’t need to know, right now. Where’s Cath?”  
  
“Need to know, Danno,” Steve said, mimicking the other male’s tone.  
  
The detective rolled his eyes and jabbed a finger at his friend. “You’re right. It is need to know, unless you want everyone  _and_  your mother to ask what’s doing with you two.”  
  
Steve’s jaw tightened, brows scrunching together in his customary scowl. He still didn’t answer, shaking his head as he leaned back over the table.  
  
Danny slammed his hand against the table, ignoring the pained look Steve shot his way. “You always do that, Steve.”  
  
“What?” The ever present confusion, borne of frustration at Danny’s moods, appeared on Steve’s face.  
  
For a moment, the two of them stood, staring at each other tension hanging between them. So much needed to be said. So much could be said. But, what good would it do? That was the question doing the rounds in Danny’s mind.  
  
“Nevermind,” Danny said with a sigh, pointing at the screen. “This is Al Fonzo.”  
  
“Really, Daniel?” Steve’s eyebrows shot upwards. “Al Fonzo?”  
  
“I don’t choose the name of the perp, Steven,” Danny said, exasperated. “Can we please focus?”  
  
Steve, lifting a hand and nodding, said, “I’m focused.”  
  
* * *  
  
Chin chuckling, hung up and looked over at his cousin. “That was Danny.”  
  
“Oh?” Kono was leaning over the open hood of the perp’s truck. “What’d he say?”  
  
“Steve’s back,” Chin said as he joined her. “What’ve we got?”  
  
Kono, blinking said, “Steve’s back? But, he wasn’t due back until next week?”  
  
Chin shrugged, pointing to the truck. “Kono.”  
  
Kono sighed, shaking her head as she shone her torch over the engine head. “It’s cold. Meaning it’s been sitting here for a while.” She shut the lid with a bang, frustration evident in the gesture. “So, did Danny say why Steve’s back?”  
  
Chin shook his head then stopped as he looked over her shoulder. “You could ask him yourself.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Hey, Kono. Chin. Found anything?” Steve’s voice preceded him as he strode in their direction. Kono spun around, pupils dilating. He winked at her as he said, “Danno said I could find you guys down here.”  
  
“Right, yeah. This is the perp’s vehicle. Been sitting here a while.” Kono made to lift the bonnet again, but Steve stayed her hand.  
  
“What’s it doing here?” he said, brow furrowing.  
  
Chin shook his head. “We’ve been trying to figure that out. Doesn’t make sense that the perp would dump his vehicle under HPD quarters.”  
  
“That is odd,” Steve said as he started walking around the truck.  
  
Kono said, “Speaking of odd…”  
  
Steve glanced at her. “Catherine was posted back offshore. I had to come home.”  
  
Kono nodded, accepting the explanation, even if it wasn’t plausible.  
  
“That’s it?” Steve said.  
  
“What?”  
  
“You’re not going to ask me anything else?”  
  
Kono’s smirk was all the answer he needed, but she said, “I’m not Danny.”  
  
He and Chin both laughed, shaking their heads as they returned their attention to the truck.


End file.
